


Kismet or Serendipity?

by The_Lass



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Survived the Battle of the Five Armies, F/M, Ignores Thor: The Dark World Plotline, Ignores the Avengers Plotline, MCU and Mythological Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Thor (2011), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lass/pseuds/The_Lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Goddess of Mischief fell from the Bifrost and traveled through the void, she ended up on Middle Earth just outside of the Elvenking's woodlands. Throw two stubborn royal personalities together and watch them slowly fall in love, if they don't bludgeon each other to death first. I'm terrible at summaries, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet or Serendipity?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd but hopefully mostly error free. Feel free to leave feedback. This fic will have chapters but it's not showing right now for some reason.

The branches of Yggdrasil must have been so tangled or broken that even Odin himself did not realize that there were realms beyond the Nine that had yet to be discovered. How was this even possible? She looked around the small clearing from her seat on the ground, noting that nothing looked familiar at all. While it was very similar to Midgard, it was definitely not that wretched mortal realm. This realm pulsed with magick, both light and dark, and both unfamiliar. This was most unexpected after her fall from the Bifrost.

Her body ached and her head hurt, but she wasn’t injured seriously. It was nothing that required her to heal herself. The grass was tall in some places and there were woodlands in the distance, easily reached by foot on what looked like an empty plain. She wasn’t alone though. She smelled them before she heard the rustle of the overgrown grass not too far away, the breeze carrying their horrid scent to her flared nostrils. It was like rotting flesh and the stink of something she had never encountered before. Their language was something just as foul, harsh on her ears and not familiar either, just like everything else about this realm.

She had her daggers hidden on her person, but it was just as easy to conjure up a sword from subspace. It was useful to know that this realm didn’t interfere with the most basic of her seidr at least. Whatever these creatures were, she would not be defenseless. The princess pushed herself up to stand, hands gripping the hilt of her sword as her senses took in her surroundings. Was she prey? She had to assume so. A quick glance down assured her that her armor was intact but that she was standing in a fairly sizable crater. That wouldn’t do well to fight out of in any circumstance so she started to climb from the center, though it wasn’t steep.

Soon enough she saw them - wolf-like creatures that were at least a few feet taller than she was and some were being ridden by misshapen lumps of putrid flesh that wore crude armor and carried various weapons. This definitely confirmed that she had landed on a realm on which she had never visited. They were more hideous than even a Jötunn. How was that possible? They spotted her quickly and started their approach slowly, circling her. Whether that was pure instinct or actual strategy, the princess did not know. One of the riders snarled and hissed out a command. It could have been a question as well but she wouldn’t have any wiser to either because it was in a language she did not speak.

The princess stood firmly, sword raised as she watched the pack close in. They numbered fifteen in total, ten wolf-like creatures with five carrying riders. The rider that had spoken before grunted and barked out an order of some kind that caused two of the rider less creatures to surge forward, one from the rear while the other approached from the front. Given their positioning, she raised her sword and turned, bringing her blade down on the neck of the creature that came on her rear. She didn’t even glance long enough to see the head roll away before she turned and shoved her sword underneath the jaw of the other creature, twisting it with a sickening crunch before hefting the limp-bodied creature over her shoulder with her blade.

One of the riders charged at her, snarling and its rusty looking mace raised high. The princess stabbed her sword into the damp earth, leaving the hilt within easy reach as she reached for two daggers hidden away in the belt at her hips. Her aim was precise and the daggers hit their mark simultaneously, killing both the rider and its mount, causing them to tumble towards her in a heap. Her sword was pulled from the ground after her daggers had been retrieved, quickly pulled from the space between the slaughtered creatures eyes.

Something was stirring from within the woodlands but she couldn’t pay that any mind as one of the remaining riders screeched and dismounted. It was lumbering closer, carrying a spiked club, which was finally raised by both hands before it struck its first blow. The princess tucked her body and rolled out of the way as the spikes stuck in the ground long enough to force her opponent to struggle to pull it out. She was swift with her blade, severing its limb at the forearm which caused it to fall to its knees in a cry a pain. It was the perfect opportunity to rid it of its head and stop the horrible screeching of its suffering.

Another lone lupine creature leapt at her but she quickly crouched and sunk her sword into its soft underbelly, grimacing at the spray of innards and blood as it fell lifeless behind her, her blade still lodged deep. The beast that had barked the initial command climbed down from its mount and roared as it held its broad cleaver, complete with a curved tip that was surely used to gut anything that got close to it. If the princess spared any time to retrieve her sword that might give this beast a chance to strike, so she relied on her daggers again, one in each hand.

This beast was the largest of all of the riders, clearly annoyed at having lost any of its pack to just one foe. The princess supposed that he was assuming that he would be able to finish her off quickly and be done with it. She was still surrounded by six lupine creatures and two riders as the beast approached her on foot, clearly sizing her up with a fanged sneer. While she wasn’t necessarily small in stature, this _thing_ was at least two feet taller than her and gods did it smell.

The way it gripped its weapon afforded her a chance to disarm it. One of her daggers had found itself buried in the beast’s meaty wrist, forcing it to the drop its cleaver and struggle to pull out the small knife, tossing it carelessly aside as it continued to where she stood. Its need for a weapon did not outweigh its confidence in hand to hand combat because it came at her swinging, but the princess was fast on her feet and easily dodged the huge fist that was meant for her face. This allowed her access to the beast’s back as he stumbled with his body twisted. It was nothing to drive her short blade between its shoulders but this would not be what killed it.

The dropped cleaver was just a few nimble steps away and in her hands after she had sidestepped the roaring beast, who was struggling to reach behind itself and remove her dagger from its back. It was nothing to drive the crude weapon into the creature’s back to the hilt and lift until it caught on its ribcage. The princess tossed the leader’s body at one of rider less animals, stunning it and causing it to stumble back as she ran to retrieve her sword.

The remaining beasts were conflicted and panicked now without their leader and that’s when it became clear what had stirred in the distant woodlands. The rumbling sound of hooves was unmistakable and caught the pack’s attention. As they started to cry out and retreat, the air whistled around the princess. Arrows had found their targets and the remaining creatures fell in lifeless heaps around her but the rumbling did not stop. It was best if she left her sword where it was for now and she stood still, watching as a line of twenty men on horseback approached. When she looked more closely, she noticed that the one in the center of the formation was not a horse. It was a giant elk with antlers that spanned at least nine feet across and it was leading the men. In the moments that she waited for them to arrive, many things crossed her mind. They would have questions just as she would, and were they the enemy?

She found herself flanked on all sides again and she raised her empty hands in a nonthreatening gesture as she spoke. “I mean you no harm. Can you tell me where I am?” The princess lifted her head once they started murmuring to themselves in another language that she didn’t understand and she sighed. Would the All-Tongue be useless here?

“Step away from your weapon and then we will talk, woman.” The voice from behind her was deep and rich so she turned to it. The other riders wore helms, but their leader only wore a simple silver circlet and had no braids in his platinum blond hair.

Her eyes widened for a moment when she realized that they were all Elves. This was not Alfheim. The princess took a few steps towards the giant elk and dropped her hands slowly once she was far enough away from her sword to be deemed less of a threat.

“If I may ask, what are these creatures?” She tilted her head to a pile of bodies beside her and waited expectantly. Her first question still remained unanswered and perhaps this was a safer topic for now.

“You have never seen an Orc or a warg before?” The look of incredulity on the Elf’s face would have been startling to anyone else, frustrating even, but the princess had to play this correctly if she was going to get the information she needed.

“Indeed I have not. Please forgive me. I am not from your realm. I …”

“You are no ordinary woman. What is your name?” This Elf was determined to speak over her no matter what and ignore her simple questions as he looked down his nose at her from his ridiculous perch.

“I am Loki, Princess of Asgard.”

The murmuring around her picked up again and she decided that she would use this time to clean herself off as best as she could. Her face was splattered with thick black blood and she knew that there were chunks of something in her hair and that these same chunks were all over her armor. The elk had already been turned around and its rider galloping back to the woodlands

“We will retrieve your weapons and have you escorted back to the Elvenking’s palace. Can you ride a horse?”

“Oh honestly,” she replied in frustration, “I have been riding horses for over a thousand years.”

The remaining Elves looked at each other with wary glances but said nothing while one dismounted and held out the reigns for her. “That is my sword and there are two daggers in this mess,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand before she mounted the horse and waited. She was closely flanked on all sides as they rode towards the woodland. If she wouldn’t have been in need of answers, she would’ve vanished from these Elves and started looking elsewhere, but it probably would have been an equal waste of time.

After the reigns had been handed off at the edge of the woodlands, two Elves stepped out and looked her over. The ellon, though he looked young for an Elf, had the same platinum blond hair as the elk rider while the elleth had fiery red locks. It was she who stepped forward and frisked Loki, finding a few more daggers hidden away. After she had given the princess a dirty look, the daggers were handed to one of the Elves that Loki had ridden in with.

“They never asked if I carried anything on my person, miss,” Loki said in response to the look.

The redhead barked out a question to the group on horseback in their native tongue and they all shook their heads before she dismissed them with what was obviously a reprimand.

“This way,” the blond said gruffly as he took Loki’s right side, prompting the elleth to fall to her left. The moment Loki stepped fully into the forest it was stifling. The woods were sick, air hanging thick and enchanted with something dark. It felt unnatural and she wanted to ask about it but was doubtful that she would receive any answers. Six more Elves were added to her guard, quietly dropping from the trees above and falling into their places behind the trio.

Loki was quiet, but these Elves moved even more stealthily than she did and she was almost slightly envious. The only sound was the rustling of leaves around them and Loki’s occasional sighs at the coldness of these Elves.

“From a distance, one would mistake you for an Elf,” the only elleth said, the redhead.

“As you can see, I am no Elf,” Loki said evenly. “I still do not know the difference between an Orc and a warg, but I am assuming the warg is the beast that can be ridden?” The word was similar enough to vargr, which meant wolf in Old Norse.

“Yes. I am surprised that they came so close to the woodlands. They have become a rare sight lately. We do not see many a warrioress either. Women tend not to travel alone,” the elleth said curiously.

“I found myself here unexpectedly, and you can see what I encountered,” the goddess muttered.

“Are you the one that fell from the sky?” So her entry into this world had not gone unnoticed. Damn.

The Elf to her right snapped at the redhead in their language and she murmured back, “My apologies. The Elvenking will want to ask these questions for himself.”

“Of course, I am not a stranger to proceedings like this. Meeting foreign creatures, that is,” Loki clarified. “Might I at least have your name?”

“Tauríel, and this is Legolas,” she said with a gesture to Loki’s right.

“A pleasure, Tauríel. I am Loki.” There was no sense in using worthless titles now, as it got the princess nowhere earlier.

Tauríel only smiled and nodded, though Loki could tell that she was refraining from asking anything else. Now that she had some time to think things over as they quietly made their way through the dense forest, there were things to be considered. How truthful did she need to be with the inhabitants of this realm and would she be stuck here for the remainder of her days? So far she was not impressed with what this realm had to offer.

The silence was broken when Tauríel whispered something in Elvish and the party halted, forcing Loki to do the same out of instinct. Something was stirring above them and as she looked up she noticed the thick webbing that obscured the view to the higher branches. She suspected that if it had been more Elves, there would have been no sound to indicate their presence.

All of the Elves silently drew their bows, arrows nocked and pointed to the branches above except for Legolas. He guided Loki to a nearby tree and gently pushed her back against it, leaning in to whisper, “You must not move or speak until we tell you.”

Loki nodded before he took his place in front of the party that was escorting her, drawing his bow as well before he quickly readied it. The goddess heard more rustling above and caught sight of a creature with many beady black eyes and large pincers before seeing eight bristly legs attached to a large body. It was a giant spider and Loki shuddered at the thought of something that hideous even existing. She was without a weapon and dependent on these blasted Elves for protection because she was too far into the forest to make her way out on her own, and she could hear many of these foul spiders crawling about above them.

The branches cracked above them and a volley of arrows was released, followed by the screeching of wounded creatures and more deliberate movements from spiders to break through the thick webbing. More arrows were launched and a few Great Spiders fell to the forest floor, twitching until their cries died away. These spiders didn’t feed on insects, Loki surmised.

Several more scurried down the broad trunks surrounding the small group and were met with arrows or swords but one managed to escape notice for the time being, landing in front of Loki with a hiss. It could easily carry her away if it wanted, at least far enough away to be a problem before she could at least start ripping its legs off.

The goddess was conflicted. She didn’t want to show her full hand to these Elves just yet, but they had left her without her traditional weaponry. It darted forward and she raised her palm, green flames licking at her skin before a small burst of energy shot forth and burned the eyes on the large spider. Loki soon realized that there is nothing worse than a blind and panicked creature, which had started to stumble closer while snapping its pincers. Her hand was still raised but she was backed up against the tree with nowhere to go, as they were surrounded and in the thick of a small battle.

She felt the sharp sting on her hand and cursed the distraction around her. It would have been better to teleport out of this forest, but the goddess was already feeling herself weaken. Even with a half-hearted effort she landed a hard kick to the Great Spider’s head, sending it crashing into a tree opposite the small clearing that the path provided.

Loki’s vision was blurring around the edges and she reached for the tree behind her to steady herself. There was shouting around her but in what language she couldn’t tell. Everything was garbled and muffled as if it was far away. Of all of the ways to die, she would have never figured it would be like this. The Norns were laughing at her. They let her survive the fall from the Bifrost and a trip through the void only to be killed off by a spider in some obscure realm. The goddess didn’t even have the energy to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all because she was already passed out on the forest floor.


End file.
